Gascard DuPuis
h } |name = Gascard DuPuis |image = Gascard_DuPuis.png |title = Minor Noble |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Kirkwall-Hightown |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Background Gascard DuPuis is an Orlesian of noble birth who now lives in Kirkwall. He is viewed by others as a reclusive man who rarely leaves his estate in Hightown. He is introduced in the quest Prime Suspect, as the templar Emeric suspects him of being a serial killer preying on women and asks Hawke to inspect his house. Involvement When Hawke goes to search DuPuis' estate, the Champion is attacked by shades, giving credibility to Emeric's suspicions. Finding evidence that Gascard is a blood mage and is searching for mages escaped from the Starkhaven Circle. Hawke eventually finds Gascard with a woman named Arlessa. Gascard begs Hawke to spare him, claiming that several years ago his sister was killed by the true murderer who now roams in Kirkwall. He moved there to avenge her, and took Arlessa hostage since she was the next victim. When Arlessa claims Gascard hurt her, he explains he only took her blood in order to be able to trace her thanks to blood magic, should she be abducted. Hawke can either not believe him or ask to help. If Hawke tries to kill him, Gascard will flee to several rooms in the manor, summoning shades to fight for him, before being tracked down and killed. Otherwise he will refuse Hawke's help and leaves, telling Hawke he is going to Darktown. After Emeric's death at the hands of a shade, Hawke can tell his templar friend where Gascard is, leading to him being killed by templars. If Hawke did not tell the templars where Gascard is he can be found in Darktown after Leandra is kidnapped. By performing a blood magic ritual, he can locate Arlessa and take Hawke to her. Bringing Hawke to Quentin's lair, Gascard confronts Quinten, revealing to Hawke that he did not kill his sister. In truth, Quinten was Gascard's former mentor who refused to share his secrets on necromancy with his failed apprentice. Gascard has been searching for Quentin to learn his magic for many years. Result Hawke can convince Gascard to fight Quentin alongside them or he will turn on Hawke. If Varic is in the party, he will shot Gascard through the throat before Hawke can do anything, looking at Hawke and saying "What? You were going to do that, right?" If not killed during Prime Suspect or All That Remains, Gascard can later be found in Lowtown where he was to perform the blood ritual. If Fenris is in group, you can ask him to make Gascard talk. He can then either be executed or be allowed to leave (if he is allowed to leave, ). If allowed to leave, he will send you a letter and package at the beginning of Act III stating that he has given up magic. Category:Humans Category:Blood Magic Category:Orlesians Category:Nobles Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Characters Category:Apostates